Recon Hairdressers
by ActualShortySass
Summary: I have no Idea what to put, but Hanji, Erwin and Levi all work in a hair salon. Eren, Mikasa and Armin moved from London. Eren and Levi meet. Stuff happens YOAI - LEVIXEREN


**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

**For some reason i felt possessed to write a fanfiction, which is sort of my life and my Mothers but messed up with SNK. Yes, Darlington does exist its a smallish town in the North-East of England (I live there!) Please give me any advice you can, because its my first fanfic. Well Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Attack on Titan in anyway shape or form, therefore I own none of the characters. Credit to Hajime Isayama.  
**

**-ActualShortySass**

Eren awoke suddenly from his nightmare, it was the usual. He and his adopted sister were trying so save their Mother from what appeared to be a giant mutant human, Eren had named them Titan's, they always failed and Eren always saw his mother getting eaten by a Titan. Eren's Mother was dead. She had died in a car crash when Eren was 10 years old. After the accident Eren had turned from a confident, determined and smiling young boy, into a quiet, shy, self-conscious teen. I hadn't helped that on his 12th birthday his Father decided to leave, without a trace. He was now 15 and he and his adopted sister Mikasa were living with their childhood friend Armin, in a small flat in London. They somehow managed to pay for said flat, they each had 3 jobs and were attending school too, so it wasn't easy.

It was 6am. Eren got up and got dressed, then left a note,

Dear Mikasa,

I'm heading out to the Library for the morning, so don't worry about me, even though I know you will, because you always do.

Tell Armin to meet me here as soon as he gets up, could you go and tell the landlord that we won't be needing this flat anymore. So could you pack up everyone's stuff?

I decided that we should move to the north-east, I just really want to get out of the city, I should really be telling you face to face but I don't have time, I have to get our new flat sorted and the train tickets. See you soon!

Love,

Eren

Eren left it on the kitchen table and left the flat.

Eren soon arrived at the library, after all the Library was just opposite their building. Eren had hated travelling in Car's or Buses since the accident. He googled 'North-East' he had loved the countryside ever since he was little and had always wanted to move to a small town called 'Darlington' as it was close to Yorkshire and close the seaside. It also had the first railway in England from Stockton to Darlington.

'Eren!'

Eren turned to see Armin,

'Where are we moving too?' Armin was jumping up and down excitedly, if Eren was honest it made him nervous.

'T-the North-East'

'Whoaa, that far away? I suppose it's for the countryside though, right?'

Armin was passionate when it came to geography, his Grandfather was a lecturer in a University, he and Armin could talk for hours about world affairs and things Eren couldn't understand, so when Armin's grandfather died for a while it was like a piece of Armin himself had gone. Seeing as Armin had no relatives left he moved in with Mikasa and Eren.

'Y-yeah'

'Well then we'd better start looking for a flat, did you have any place in mind?'

~1 Day Later~

Eren started at the scenery going by, he was sad to leave London but happy to leave the bad memories behind. He touched his cheek, it still hurt from where Mikasa had hit him. As soon as he and Armin had returned from the Library, Mikasa punched Eren in the face and started throwing questions at him

'Why are we leaving London?'

'Why didn't you tell me before? I'm your sister you can rely on me!'

'Do you know how pissed the Landlord is going to be? You have to give a month's notice before you leave.'

Whilst Eren had just stood, there staring at the ground and shaking violently.

'Mikasa, you should stop shouting at Eren.'

Mikasa had glared at Armin, 'Why? He's been stupid.'

'If you don't he's going to have a panic attack'

Mikasa had them run to him and started hugging him saying how sorry she was.

Eren looked around the train, Mikasa and Armin had gone to get food and had told Eren to stay put, in case he had an attack. He didn't understand why they were worried, he hadn't had one for a 2 years, and he was only close to having one yesterday because Mikasa was all pissy.

He stared out the window and fell asleep.

~4 hours later~

They arrived in Darlington in the late afternoon, it wasn't what Eren had hoped, people were smoking all around the station and the streets looked unkempt but he thought that it was only one part, surely the rest would be better.

'Well here we are!'

Armin was running around excitedly,

'In Darlington, I wonder what new experiences we'll get!'

'Armin calm down, people are staring'

Eren's heart stopped, he couldn't stand people staring at him. He felt as though they were judging him and his whole life, the way he looked, talked and acted, he couldn't stand it. He stopped and stood still,

'Stop it, STOP STARING NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ANYBODY, JUST LEAVE PEOPLE ALONE AND LOOK AT YOURSELF FOR A CHANGE'

'EREN, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!'

Eren ran, he didn't know where he was going he just ran and didn't stop. He only started to slow down when he reached a corner with a small hairdressers on, he looked behind him nobody was following him, he was safe.

After a few minutes he grew bored and looked into the salon.

~Levi POV~

I looked up from making cups of tea, for Shitty Glasses and Erwin, and I saw a 15 year old? Looking into the salon, he's a new face by the looks of him, seeing as he had plenty of baggage with him. He saw me looking, blushed and averted his eyes.

'Oy, Shitty Glasses, that kid's been there for a while, want me to get rid of him?'

'No, no invite him in he can be a test subject' Hanji smirked, that wasn't a good sign.

'For your crappy haircuts and hair colour shit? I'd think he'd rather die.'

'Now, now Ravioli. You never know until you ask.'

'Tch, how many times have I told you not to call me that? If you're so interested in the brat ask him yourself.'

'Ravioli, have you noticed, that I'm styling someone's hair? And so is Erwin, while you're doing sat around doing nothing.'

'Your point is?'

'Erwin and I are too busy to ask him, and you aren't working.'

'You could take a break.'

'I'm in the middle of cutting somebody's hair'

'I could take over'

'The last time I let you, you ended up beating the crap out of them and I had to beg them not to sue'

'That was because the filthy bastard tried to touch me'

'Just go talk to the kid'

'No'

'Ravioli, if you don't I will personally go round you flat and cover it with horse shit'

I flinched, I was not letting her anywhere near my flat.

'You wouldn't dare'

'I would, I have a spare key'

I turned and walked outside whilst Hanji pissed her pants laughing.

~Eren's POV~

As soon as I looked into the Salon, one of the employees, a short, raven haired man turned and looked at me. Our eyes met and I blushed and averted my eyes.

He turned and started talking to a brown haired woman with glasses, they appeared to be having some form of argument whilst the woman was cutting somebody's hair. The woman appeared to have threatened the short man, so he turned around and was heading, towards me?

I scrambled to get up and leave but the man had grabbed onto my shirt.

~Levi POV~

I headed out the door of the salon. The brat noticed and had tried to run away but I grabbed his shirt.

'Oy, brat, I'm Levi and as you can see I work in this crappy salon. Shitty Glasses wants you for her experiments.'

The brat shuffled around nervously before saying,

'I'm, I'm Eren Jeager and I just moved here from London. I would be willing to help, if you needed somebody'

The brat blushed red and stared at the ground.

'Heh, if you say so, but I'd rather die, I'll go tell shitty glasses. You might as well come inside.'

I picked the Brat's bags up and kicked the door open,

'Shitty Glasses, he agreed, you have your new test subject.'

**A/N **

**Thank's for reading that incredibly short chapter. I have no idea what happened to Mikasa and Armin . But Review! Should I continue?**

**See you next time**

**-ActualShortySass**


End file.
